In semiconductor devices, it is effective to use a material having a high critical electric field in order to realize high output, high breakage voltage and low ON resistance. Since a nitride semiconductor has the high critical electric field strength, a semiconductor device that realizes high output, high breakdown voltage and low ON resistance can be obtained by using the nitride semiconductor. In nitride semiconductor devices, practical realization of a constant-current operation in a nitride semiconductor device is in demand.